


Spider-Man requests

by awritingsideblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Female pronouns, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, each chapter has its own tw, headcanons, if any - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritingsideblog/pseuds/awritingsideblog
Summary: Requests from my former tumblr
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, RiPeter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Stargazing (Peter)

GN!Reader

  * Peter invited you to stargaze during a meteor shower, the Perseid Meteors to be exact
  * He showed up at your window as Spider-Man and held out his hand to you
  * He swung you far away from the city
  * “we need to _see_ the meteors!! The light pollution makes it impossible to see anything!”
  * If you let him, this boy will go off on a small rant
  * Anyway back to the stars
  * Peter prepared a nice, small little area for you two
  * It has snacks, drinks, blankets, anything you two could need
  * He wants this to be perfect cause he’s a huge space nerd and he loves you
  * Ask him about any star or the history of the meteors and he’ll light up!
  * “did you know that the meteors appear every year???”
  * If you don’t ask, that’s still ok!!! He’s just happy to be with you
  * He cuddles with you the whole night
  * He’s very soft with you
  * Pushes the hair out of your eyes
  * “t-to see the stars better!!! That’s all”
  * He loves space so much and he loves you so much!! Getting to send time with you and the stars is a dream come true
  * If you are also a huge space nerd, his heart will explodE
  * Get ready for geeking out over everything in the sky
  * Space + you = happiness x 1000




	2. Puppies (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker and puppies

  * Peter is probably volunteering to help with puppies or something. That’s the only think I could think of that he would be around with puppies but you know
  * Honestly??????? He’s so happy to be with the puppies
  * He would be cooing and ready to cry from happiness
  * He would bend down so he could hug them and pet them
  * I can see Peter laying down so he can get covered in puppies
  * He would also try to play with them whenever possible
  * If he didn’t have any toys, he would be jumping around, stomping, and doing anything to get them to jump up and chase him
  * Trips over when one of the puppies pull on his laces
  * Lots of “good boys” and “good girls” and “you’re baby!!”
  * Uses the baby voice for the puppies
  * Once the puppies are tired, they’ll all curl up in his lap
  * He would slowly run his hand through their furs and rubbing their little tummies
  * He’s really soft and so are those puppies
  * “Aunt May what if I buy all the puppies here?” “Peter nO”




	3. First Date (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date with Fem!Reader

  * Fighting against a five bad guys? No sweat
  * Swinging across the city? Piece of cake
  * Asking you out? Peter has never had this much stress
  * He went to Aunt May before he asked you out
  * She gave him a great pep talk, well ten, before he asked you out
  * He was ecastic when you said yes
  * He almost forgot to tell you what the date was
  * He was going to take you to this nice resturtant right across from a movie theater
  * He’s really chill about the whole thing… until he realizes he’s still clueless
  * “Aunt May, what do I WEAR? WHAT IF I WALK OUT WITHOUT CLOTHES ON??”
  * He’s a mess and a half
  * “Peter, that’s not going to happen.”
  * Aunt May pulls a Tan France and gets him a really stylish outfit for the night
  * May has your back sis
  * Peter also worries that he’ll run out of conversation
  * “I literally heard the two of you talking about a billboard you saw.” “It was WEIRD.” “It wasn’t and you won’t run out of things to say. You two never do.”
  * Peter is a sweaty mess as he pulls up to your home
  * He has a bouquet of flowers for you. He’s real cheesy
  * He’s internally screaming as the two of you arrive at the restaurant. So far, everything is perfect.
  * But **_it_** happens
  * He doesn’t know what to say and the conversation falls silent for a second
  * Actually, he forgets **_everything_** he and May went over
  * “Hey, Pete, there’s that weird billboard.” “WHERE?”
  * You spend a long time on your conspiracy theories about the billboard
  * This leads to other conspiracy theories
  * And by the end of the date, the two of you are talking about frogs
  * ~~Don’t ask~~
  * As he laughs at something you said, he notices there’s no tension in his body
  * He also notices that he’s been worrying for nothing this whole time
  * You’re his sweet girl who always makes him feel happy and comfortable
  * He let’s out a sigh of happiness
  * “What’s with the puppy eyes, Parker?” “W-whAT NOTHING!”
  * Still really jumpy but that’s Peter Parker for you in a nutshell




	4. Peter meets Latina!Reader's family

  * Peter is nervous as all heck
  * He wants your family to love him
  * He also hasn’t really been around big families in a long, long time either so he’s worried it’ll be a lot
  * I think he would be really frazzled to the point where he tries to review his Spanish with you, or the language your family speaks. At least he would try to learn some common words before he goes in
  * You assure him he’ll be fine. He’s a sweet, smart kid _~~who saves the city everyday~~_
  * He definitely dresses up, maybe a little too much
  * Nothing crazy but still
  * Gets flowers for your mother and grandmother(s)
  * He actually gets along really well with everyone like you knew he would
  * The little kids love him because he can pick them up and keep up with them
  * He’s so gentle with your female family members too
  * With the male members? They grill him a little more but he passes it with flying colors
  * The food? Peter is a total foodie due to his spidey senses heightening the food taste. He melts tasting the food
  * Your family teases Peter a lot but they’ll come to you in private and tell you they like him




	5. I Love Him (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GN!Reader

You and Peter sat on the grass outside Midtown. You leaned against each other, basking in the sunlight as each of you did homework.

You read through your science book, feeling at peace with everything. If you could study everyday like this, you would definitely have higher grades. It was easy to focus when the weather was so nice and Peter was next to you.

You had a huge crush on Peter, but you didn’t feel the bashful butterflies one normally would when being this close to your crush. He made you feel happy and comfortable. There was no reason to worry. You two liked nearly all the same stuff so he never found any of your interests weird. Plus, you had a lot of fun doing activities with him.

“Hey, Peter. What do you think about Spider-Man?” You asked out of the blue, not looking up from your textbook. If you did, you might have caught the nervous glance.

“He’s pretty cool. Why do you ask?” Peter said. You shrugged.

“There’s just a small section about spiders in this book. Made me think of him.” You said, turning the page. Peter hummed.

“Well, what do you think of him?” He said. You finally looked up form the book and sighed.

“Oh man, what don’t I think of him would be shorter. He’s so brave. I don’t know if I could do what he does. He doesn’t even really think about his own safety. I’ve seen videos of him running into burning buildings just to save someone the firefighters couldn’t get. It makes my heart swell so much! I don’t think I could do that.”

“Oh?”

“He’s just so cool with his webs too. Like, you have to admit how cool it is. Like… man I’m going to go on forever if I don’t stop here.” You laugh.

“You seem to really like him.”

“I admire him so much, Pete… honestly, the only other person I love more than Spider-Man is you. You’d be the perfect Spider-Man. You always stand up for yourself and you don’t care what Flash says. You always try to help out others, even if they’ve been rude to you. I wouldn’t be surprised if you told me you were him.” You sigh contently.

Peter’s ears turn red, but you don’t notice. You quickly look back at your book, a little embarrassed you went off. Peter on the other hand couldn’t stop looking at you. He crushed on you harder than anyone he ever had before. You always made his skin flutter when you leaned against him. The whole time you sat next to him, he couldn’t study. He was too focused on you. You saying all these things made him feel like the giddy teenager he was.

“I could kiss you right now.” He blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth after he said it, feeling very embarrassed. You blushed and let out a small laugh, feeling much better that Peter was also nervous

“Why don’t you?”


	6. Too Late (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You died before Peter could save you (TW: death; GN!Reader)

  * Peter stood at your funeral with tears streaming down his face so bad that he couldn’t see.
  * He kept his sobs in. He felt like he shouldn’t shatter the moment, especially because he blamed himself.
  * There was a new villain in town and Peter didn’t realize the tricks this villain had up his sleeve
  * When Peter noticed you, he was able to talk to you real quick.
  * He begged you to leave, but you were too stubborn. You wanted to help anyone you could get away before you did.
  * If he wasn’t in a battle, he would have made you leave but duty calls.
  * He left, feeling a little angry at you. He loved your selfless nature but not when it could get you killed!
  * He was fighting the villain and the next thing he knew, rumble was flying everywhere.
  * Peter was quick to take down the villain but not quick enough.
  * He called your phone as soon as the battle was over. His heart dropped when he heard your ringtone. It was too close to the disaster area.
  * He followed the noise to find you dead. His heart clenched as tears started to blur his vision.
  * He cleared all the rumble off you and picked you up.
  * He walked past a bunch of police officers, firefighters, and paramedics. They all asked him if he needed help.
  * “No. I have to return them to their parents myself.”
  * He knocks on your door. His heart drops at your family’s faces when they see your corpse.
  * He can’t stop apologizing. They don’t want to hear it.
  * He apologizes to them at the funeral. They tell him it wasn’t his fault, it was that villain’s fault and maybe Spider-Man’s too.
  * He knows it was his fault. If he was quicker, smarter, braver maybe you would be alive.
  * But he wasn’t. And you aren’t here.
  * You’re dead.
  * After the funeral, he gets closed off. He’s already lost so many people in his life, and now you? That’s just not fair.
  * When he’s Spider-Man, he’s ruthless with everyone. He beats the criminals within an inch of their lives.
  * He spends all his time working. He hardly eats or takes care of himself anymore.
  * “Peter, would (Y/N) want you beating yourself up this way?” “Shut up, Ned! You weren’t the one who killed her, I was. This is what I deserve.”
  * He won’t hear Ned’s or MJ’s or even May’s protests that he didn’t kill you.
  * He did and he knows it.




	7. Lessons in Longboarding (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach Pete how to longboard (GN!Reader)

  * Peter has no issue keeping his balance 
  * You were so excited to see him fall but alas! His balance is bomb thanks to superhero-ing.
  * He shows up with a helmet, knee and elbow pads, the whole bit. 
  * “I also have bandaids.” “… Peter I’m not going to make you do anything that will seriously hurt you.” “(Y/N), I’m clumsy and I don’t have any webs to help me catch my balance.” “And they’re Spider-Man bandaids.” “Knock offs, technically. I never sold the rights.”
  * He freaks out a little when the board hits the small dip in between sidewalks.
  * Once he gets over his initial fear of skate/longboarding, he is actually pretty good??
  * He sucks at controlling the board at first but he gets it eventually. 
  * “Peter, why are you waving your right hand?” “Turn signal.”
  * He’s kind of bad at turning it and will either do that or scream that he’s turning. 
  * Kickflips and what not are also challenging at first. 
  * He either hits the board too hard or jumps to hard. 
  * ~~Accidentally breaks the board once or twice.~~
  * When he gets the hang of it, he definitely skates instead of running to get changed into costume.




	8. Headscarf!Reader (Peter)

  * Peter probably doesn’t know a lot about headscarves so you would have to teach him about them.
  * Don’t let this upset you! He’s super open minded and eager to learn.
  * He is actually super appreciate of your teachings! He feels like it’s his job as Spider-Man to be understanding and knowing about everyone’s culture.
  * Peter will never make you take it off without your consent. He might even carry extras if you’re worried about it coming off!
  * If anything happens to your headscarf, he’s quick to help you!
  * He’ll give you his jacket, flannel, ~~even his shirt if he has nothing else~~ , and will quickly run to get your headscarf.
  * Someone giving you issues for it? Peter is right by your side providing backup. 
  * He’ll let you fight your own fights, but he’s quick to jump in if you need it.
  * This goes without saying but no matter who you are, what your beliefs are, Peter will die for you.
  * _~~Please do NOT test this theory just take my word for it~~_




	9. Dating RIPeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GN!Reader

  * Ok so I always imagined he would be like the Cap of the spiderverse.
  * He’s still got that classic spidey wit and charm but he’s definitely lawful good, you know?
  * Really really sweet, super respectful, he’s the kind of guy anyone’s parents would love their child to bring home.
  * That doesn’t mean he isn’t cheesy! He’s actually super cheesy!
  * He always says that one thing that makes you stop and blink. He sounds like a grandfather sometimes. 
    * You caught him saying, “golly gee,” once. You were stunned.
  * He opens the car door for you even if you guys aren’t on a date.
  * Peter is a genius as we all know. However, he never makes you feel inferior when it comes to knowledge. 
  * He’s all for old fashioned dates! Dates where he can hold you close as the two of you slow dance into the night, dates were you two have a picnic over looking a scenic view, dates where you two share ice cream.
  * He was the first to say, “I love you!!”
  * It was supposed to be super romantic. He was going to tell you it after your date when he walked you to your door. But you said the dumbest joke at dinner (which he laughed way too hard at) and just kind of blurted it out.
  * He keeps Spidey and civilian life pretty separate.
  * He’ll aways vent to you and will come to you for help, but he never wants to scare or worry you. 
  * It can be hard balancing everything but Peter is really good at it!
  * You usually never feel like he always Spider-Man. If you do, he lets you know not to hesitate to ask him what’s up. 
  * ~~Upside down Spider-Man kisses are very common.~~
  * You two definitely talk about everything. There are very few secrets between the two of you!!
  * He tinkers sometimes while the two of you relax. It and being next to you are his top two cool downs after a stressful day. 
  * If you two live together, you always kiss each other hello and goodbye! Always!
    * “(Y/N), I know you’re mad that I have to go but please kiss me goodbye. You’re my good luck charm.” “… fine you’re lucky you’re so cute.”
  * If you asked, he would take you on swings around the city all the time. 
  * You and May are good friends. You always swap embarrassing stories about Peter. He doesn’t like this at ALL!
    * “Oh, (Y/N), one time I walked into his room and he accidentally webbed his hands to the wall! He couldn’t get himself out and-” “AUNT MAY!”
  * Loves to hold your hand!! If you’re walking side by side he will try to hold your hand.
  * When you two are relaxing, he loves when you play with his hair. He will partially melt into your touch.
  * Would move heaven and earth to prove his love to you.
  * So basically,,, we did get robbed




	10. Gwen Stacy x Fem!Reader

  * Gwen is stand offish at first.
  * “Hey, Gw-“ “No.”
  * Don’t worry, it’s cause she likes you.
  * Which means your dangerous.
  * You see her be nice to other girls which confuses you??? You can’t remember being mean???
  * You do small little things to make her happy and be helpful.
  * For example, you notice she’s tired most of the time. You don’t know what coffee she likes so you hand her an apple in homeroom.
  * “Did you know apples are better for you than coffee? Healthy, no crash, and no headaches!” “… thanks.”
  * She takes it but you see her throw it out later.
  * You don’t give up. Always offering homework help and an extra pencil.
  * She always turns it down.
  * You get angry and confront her about it after school.
  * “Why do you hate me so much?!” “I don’t hate you!” “Why are you so mean to me if you don’t hate me?!” “It’s cause I like you!” “You like me?” “…no.”
  * Cue awkward blushing teenagers.
  * “I can’t like you! It’s dangerous!” “… like your parents or-“ “I can’t tell you.”
  * You smile at her and take her hand.
  * “We don’t have to date. Let’s just be friends ok?” “It’s still dangerous-“ “Don’t you want a friend? You’re always by yourself. You aren’t lonely?”
  * Maybe she is…
  * “Friends but you need to keep your distance.” “That’s fine.”
  * You keep to your word and give her some distance.
  * But she can’t help herself.
  * Your laugh, the way your eyebrows furrow when you’re concentrated, the way you never waver in your excitement, the way you listen no matter what it is…
  * She fell hard, fast.
  * She even had you watch her perform a few weeks into the friendship.
  * Gwen knew you could never know about her other side.
  * Unfortunately, she couldn’t help it.
  * One night when she was on patrol, she saw you.
  * Cut to a few seconds when someone tries to mug you.
  * Gwen jumps into the scene and defends you. She nearly beats this guy to death when you call out to her.
  * “Stop! You’re going to kill him!” “He hurt you!” “Please, stop.”
  * She puts him down, feeling ashamed. Did you fear her? Did she mess up? She just wanted to keep you safe and she couldn’t do it.
  * You touch her arm gently with a sad look on your face.
  * “Take me home, please.”
  * She does as you ask, not even able to properly enjoy you in her arms.
  * “I know it’s you, Gwen.” “Wha-“ “I’ve never heard of Spider-Woman beating someone to death. I’ve had my suspicions for a while.” “How?”
  * You tell her that she’s always tired, in a rush, Spider-Woman moves like a dancer, and that you saw what looked like her suit once in her room. Plus, you didn’t tell her your address.
  * She’s so worried. How can she keep you safe now that you know? What will happen! She’ll have to move schools and-
  * “Gwen Stacy is you cut me off, we’re going to have to fight.” “… you realize you will lose, right?”
  * After a lot of convincing, you calm her down.
  * “Can I be your girlfriend, now?” “(y/N)!”
  * You shrug with a smile on your face.
  * “Please! I really, really like you, Gwen. I don’t think I can be your friend any longer!”
  * She’s flabbergasted.
  * You made **_the_** Spider-Woman blush.
  * She swings away and doesn’t respond to any texts you send.
  * You wonder if you crossed a line.
  * You feel horrible.
  * The next day, you keep your head down and focused on the ground as you enter school.
  * When you open your locker, a few apples roll out.
  * “Sorry, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”
  * You turn to see Gwen with a single flower in your hand. It’s your favorite.
  * “Look I was scared. I still am. But I really like you and I think we can do this, together. So… dinner at 6?”
  * You smile and nod, running into her arms
  * “I really like you too, Stacy.”




End file.
